iRealize
by jesswrites
Summary: Freddie and Carly were gonna have a perfect little white-picket-fence house in the suburbs and I wasn’t gonna be any part of it. One sided Seddie/Creddie twoshot.
1. iGraduate

Author's Note: Just got back from a very busy week. Well, I mean, I live at home since I'm only thirteen, but geez, it doesn't feel like it. I spend easily nine hours a day at school, with before and after school stuff, plus my saxophoning, so I have been so busy, I'm too tired to sleep. I've had a crapton of work to do, so here ya go. Some randomness.

**iRealize: iGraduate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**POV: Sam**

**Time Frame: After high school, at graduation**

**Pairing: One sided Seddie, Creddie**

**Word Count: 1,164 words on Microsoft Word Counter**

**Spoilers: iSaved Your Life**

**Rated: Hmmm… T, for mentions of making out and one almost-cuss word**

**Episodes Mentioned: iDon't Want To Fight (for the "Cat in the Dishwasher") **

**Summary: Freddie and Carly were gonna have a perfect little white-picket-fence house in the suburbs and I wasn't gonna be any part of it. One sided Seddie/Creddie twoshot.**

The sun was high in the sky on this beautiful June day. I smiled as I looked up at the clock.

Graduation. I was finally done in the Seattle Public Schools. Can anyone give me a "yay"?

Freddie and Carly were gonna pick me up to take me to Ridgeway for the ceremony. Did I mention they'd been dating for a year now? Once Fredweird got out of his cast, he and Carly resumed their make-out sessions and basically hanging all over each other. Not that I cared.

Don't get my wrong, I love my friends. Well, I love Carly, and I _tolerate _Freddie. But that's not the point. I love seeing them happy. I really do. They're just so overwhelmingly _sickeningly _sweet. It'll be like "Pumpkin pop, I love you" or "Sweetums, you look beautiful tonight". It's just gross.

A car horn knocked me out of my daydreams and I yelled at my mom. She said she'd be there on time, but just get my a$$ moving. So I sauntered out the door and into Freddie's Prius. Gay car, might I add. (A/N: I don't have anything against Priuses or gay people, I just think Sam would be like that. I don't mean to offend anybody.)

"I'm coming, Fredlumps! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I yell as he honks his horn yet a second time.

I pull open the door and slide inside. "Yo, Carls. Sup, Fredweird."

"Hi, Sam. What took ya so long?" Carly asked, looking at the car's digital clock display.

"Oh, I had to remind my mom that ya can't put a cat in the dishwasher. The hair clogs up the drain. It can get messy," I replied sarcastically.

Carly looked confused. "What?"

However, Freddie was laughing. "Not to mention dangerous!"

"Let's just ditch this popsicle stand. Momma's eager," I said.

"I'm surprised you even know a word that sophisticated and can use it correctly in a sentence, Sam," Freddie insulted me, quite stealthfully, as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Nice comeback, Benson. I believe you just graduated from the Bunny Hill in Insulttown.

"Well, I learn from the best."

iHHHJKFAL;fajk

"Guys! Graduation's starting in," Carly looked at her watch, "an hour! Plus, they want us to be there early to rehearse and everything. We don't wanna be late!"

"Relax, Carly. We'll be there on time!" Freddie calmed her down.

Now, time for another thing I've noticed: Carly and Freddie are such a dang _perfect _pair. They look, act, talk, and think the same. And not that that's not great, but I think Freddie should be with someone who challenges him, who tests his limits.

Someone like me.

I mean, not that we'd ever go out. We never do that kind of thing. I obviously don't like Freddie like that, and it's clear he doesn't like me. I just think he needs someone to test him. To show him what it's like to live. Carly needs the same. Somebody wild and crazy, like Griffin (except without the Peewee Babies). Someone _fun._

As Freddie parallel parked the car by the edge of the road, since the entire parking lot was filled up with students and parents, we got out, holding garment bags with our caps and gowns in them. I smiled.

Did I mention that I'm glad I'm graduating?

"Okay, girls with last names A-M are dressing in room 201, girls N-Z in room 202. Boys A-M in room 310 and boys N-Z in room 311. Go!" Carly read off of a computer printout from the school's website.

"What?" Freddie and I asked simultaneously.

"Sam and I are in room 202, Freddie's in room 310. _Now _do you understand?" she said, exhausted.

"Yep!" I said, grabbing my bag and running towards the entrance doors.

Rehearsal went by smoothly. Well, Gibby took off his shirt and gown and started parading through the halls, but that's kinda normal, at least for young Gibby Gibson.

Now I was sitting down, waiting for them to call out my name, when I heard a horrible noise.

"Fredward Benson," Principal Franklin called, and Freddie walked up to the stage, smiling like an idiot. Oh, Freddie.

It was then that it hit me. I was graduating. Freddie and Carly were both going to Harvard and I was going to Seattle Culinary Academy.

Freddie and Carly were gonna go to college together and get married and have perfect little beautiful, smart, nice babies. They were gonna live in a perfect little house in that perfect little neighborhood with the gates and the private swimming pool.

They were gonna be a white-picket-fence family and I wasn't gonna be any part of their future.

And clearly, today was epiphany day, because I also realized I loved Freddie Benson.

I love the way he smiles that dorky smile when he's so happy and I love the way he works so dang hard for the things that he wants. I love the way he sometimes agrees with me and I love the way my stomach feels weird when he's standing next to me. I love the way he laughs, 'cause it's definitely the best sound I've ever heard. I love the way he has a dorky car, but defends it anyway because it's _his _car. I love the way he defends his mom when I call her a Crazy 'cause she's his mother and that's his job. I love the way he has such a fascination with technological stuff and how he looks so happy when he's with it. I love the way he's finally getting what he wants but I hate that what he wanted wasn't me.

I hated the way Carly and him were so in love, so desperately in love. And so dang happy. I hated the way that on Friday movie nights, when Freddie leaves, how he kisses her on the cheek and says she's the most beautiful girl in the world and he's had his eye on her for so long, and how he can't believe he finally has her because she's so _perfect._ I hate the way Carly sits in the front seat of his car. I hate the way Carly is the most important thing in the world to him. I hate the way he thinks she's the bee's knees. I hate the way only perfect, fairy tale girls like Carly get their happily-ever-after.

So now I'm sitting in my folding chair, clapping for Freddie. And also, I just noticed that I'm crying. Not the girly, "I'm-so-sad" kinda tears, but just thin, long, soundless ones sliding down my cheeks and making dark spots on my gown.

'Cause I can't take all of this away from him. Not Harvard, not his "Freddie Benson Master Plan", not Carly, not perfection. 'Cause everybody always says that if you really, truly love someone, then you must let them go.

But, most of all, I hate the way I didn't realize all of this until it's all too late.

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I hope not. This was all written in one day, in like an hour, so I really hope you enjoyed it. I think that when writers write sad endings, you can really appreciate happily-ever-afters better. 

You really have to give me a break on this one because I'd never written anything that didn't have a wonderful, fluffy ending. Or any Sam POVs. However, I think that unrequited love is not something that is easily fluffy.

Also, I'm only thirteen, therefore still in junior high school. I have been to my brother's graduation, and a few others, and in none of them was I paying a lot of attention. So please, if I got something drastically wrong, don't go all ballistic on me. Just review or PM me, and I'll see what I can do to fix it.

Now, some explaining. This is written in the future, after their senior year of high school. My other story, iThink It Took Ya Long Enough, didn't happen in this story. However, every episode of iCarly that has happened so far did, including iSaved Your Life and iKiss (The biggest Creddie and Seddie episodes). So please, bare with me here, and review. I have wonderful reviewers and supporters, so I don't wanna get flamed. Thank you a ton for reading!

-jesswrites her first Sam POV fanfic


	2. iGo To A Wedding

Author's Note: Here we are with my two shot "iRealize". I hope you like it. This second chapter takes place about five years after graduation. Sam has not told Freddie that she loves him.

This, once again, is in canon with the show. However, it is a future fic, so many other things have happened. Enjoy and R&R.

**iRealize: iGo To A Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, "I'll Be There", ThriLLer1989's story "iBuilt Her Dream", or "Here Comes the Bride". All rights go to their respective owners.**

**POV: Sam**

**Time Frame: About five years after the previous fic.**

**Pairing: One sided Seddie, Creddie**

**Word Count: 1,324 words on Microsoft Word Counter**

**Spoilers: iSaved Your Life, previous fic**

**Rated: Still T.**

**Episodes Mentioned: Nothing. Just a wrap-up, really.**

**Summary: Freddie and Carly were gonna have a perfect little white-picket-fence house in the suburbs and I wasn't gonna be any part of it. One sided Seddie/Creddie twoshot.**

It was January 18, and it was beautiful and perfect.

For Carly and Freddie, that is.

Five years had passed since they had graduated and they had lived their perfect little fairy tale. They had graduated co-valedictorians at Harvard (both with a 4.0, OMG) and had moved into a beautiful little cottage home with a white picket fence and a wrought iron gate around their community with a private swimming pool.

So I was sitting in my kitchen when the inevitable happen. I was watching a MMA fight on the small TV that sat on my counter (I had become a chef, and spent a ton of time thinking up new recipes for my restaurant I owned, "Sam's Sweets") when I heard my cell phone ring.

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll keep holding on_

That was the ringtone I set for Carly and Freddie's home phone. Even though I knew it'd never be.

You see, I'd dated a great guy named Eric Johnson a few years ago, back when I was twenty. He was great. Truly amazing. But I broke it off. Even though he was handsome, smart, funny, nice, kind, generous, charitable, and great. He had a good job, he was a doctor. He was my age and he really loved me. But something happened.

Eric Johnson asked me what was wrong. And if anyone knows anything, they don't do that.

So I did something I had never done before. I told Eric that I was head over heels in love with my frenemie who is dating my best friend.

He told me, "Samantha Puckett, I love you. I always will. But I can tell right now that you may love me, but you aren't in love with me (A/N: thank you a ton to ThriLLer1989 for the inspiration for the "love, but not in love" thing. I loved your story iBuilt Her Dream.). You need to let go of me, Sam. You need to let go of Freddie Benson, too. You just need to let go," he said.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I can't keep hurting myself. I can't keep hurting you. It's like, ya know, you can eat a Hostess cupcake when you want a Fat Cake, but you still want the Fat Cake. The cupcake is only a substitute for the Fat Cake, and I'm sorry, but I can't keep making you be a cupcake. Did that make any sense?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam. It did. And I'm sorry it didn't work. I hope you find what you're looking for. Good people like you shouldn't be in pain like you are. I love you, Sam," he said, and he kissed me, and left. I never saw Eric Johnson again.

I continued on over to the counter where my purse was sitting and fished out my cell phone.

"'Ello?" I answered.

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard. Carly, of course.

"What's up, Carls?" I asked, walking over to the fridge and fishing out my newest batter creation: cupcookies. They're a cookie/cupcake hybrid of deliciousness. I stirred it for a minute as Carly answered me.

"Well…." She said, beating around the bush.

"What?" I asked, bringing the spoon up to my mouth to sample the batter.

"Freddie proposed to me last night!" she said loudly.

I did a spit take and spit out a large amount of batter.

"Oh my God! Congrats, Carls. Freddie Benson sure is one lucky guy," I said. I'm not sure why I was so surprised. I mean, Carly and Freddie had been dating for like six years now. They were totally in love and never fought. But, still, I guess maybe I had hoped that he'd choose me.

"It's a beautiful ring, Sam. Really pretty. It's diamond, like a bunch of carats and…" she gushed about her beautiful ring and her beautiful guy and her beautiful life. I cringed at every sentence.

So now, here I am, in April, sitting in the local chapel watching my best friend and the boy I was in love with get married.

Carly's dress is beautiful. I helped her pick it out. It's white lace and it's sleeveless and it's beautiful, because Carly deserves the perfect fairy tale ending. Or beginning, whichever way you wanna look at it.

The wedding ceremony itself is beautiful. I planned it, too. Or at least I'd helped Carly plan it. The small church was decorated in white flowers and beauty, so the pews were adorned in ribbons, banners, and lace. It was a vision.

Freddie Benson sure is the most handsome guy in the world. His hair's kinda long, Carly'll ask him to cut it soon, I can tell, she always does. However, I secretly like it long. His black tux is very handsome and he's wearing a white shirt with a white tie to match Carly's dress. And he looks magical. Truly perfect.

The organ player started playing the "Here Comes The Bride" song. I saw Carly standing at the doors, Spencer at her side, since her dad died a few years ago in combat.

She walked down the aisle with her beautiful brides maids and me and (her maid of honor). I'm wearing the dress I picked out. It's white and shorter than hers and beautiful. And I feel pretty. But not as pretty as Carly.

She's standing there, smiling, and I bet you she's thinking she's the luckiest girl in the world and I'm sure she is. 'Cause she's got Freddie, and she's everything I'll never be.

She stood next to Freddie, smiling big, and she says her vows flawlessly and so does he. And I'm standing there, falling in love with that boy again. And I thought the same thing I thought five years ago.

I love the way he smiles that dorky smile when he's so happy and I love the way he works so dang hard for the things that he wants. I love the way he sometimes agrees with me and I love the way my stomach feels weird when he's standing next to me. I love the way he laughs, 'cause it's definitely the best sound I've ever heard. I love the way he has a dorky car, but defends it anyway because it's _his _car. I love the way he defends his mom when I call her a Crazy 'cause she's his mother and that's his job. I love the way he has such a fascination with technological stuff and how he looks so happy when he's with it. I love the way he's finally getting what he wants but I hate that what he wanted wasn't me.

I hated the way Carly and him were so in love, so desperately in love. And so dang happy. I hated the way that on Friday movie nights, when Freddie leaves, how he kisses her on the cheek and says she's the most beautiful girl in the world and he's had his eye on her for so long, and how he can't believe he finally has her because she's so _perfect._ I hate the way Carly sits in the front seat of his car. I hate the way Carly is the most important thing in the world to him. I hate the way he thinks she's the bee's knees. I hate the way only perfect, fairy tale girls like Carly get their happily-ever-after.

I'm smiling again, for Freddie and Carly, because I knew that they were truly gonna be happy, and that was too important for me to let go. I was crying too, when Carly and Freddie say "I do". And Gibby looks at me (he was Freddie's Best Man) and asks "Tears of joy?" and I say, "Yeah".

Little does Gibby Gibson know, I was crying because I was too late.

Author's Note: Bum bum bum! There you go, with the last chapter of iRealize. I really enjoyed writing this story, because I think Carly and Freddie are the perfect couple. Which is why I ship Seddie.

Yes, you read that right. I think Carly and Freddie are the perfect couple. They are so absolutely, identically the same that I think they would make the show boring if they were permanently together. Sam and Freddie, however, are complete opposites, and that would make for a much more interesting couple and TV show. 

I think that this has kind of a bittersweet ending, like many things do. Sam clearly loves her friends and cares for them too much to tell Freddie how she feels. So obviously, she lets her friends be happy instead of herself. And I think that is one of the sweetest things ever.

I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, because I never realized how hard future fic writing is. If you write it so they act the exact same way they are in the show, then people will say that it would be unrealistic that they haven't matured any. However, if they act too different, then they are totally OOC, and then people will be on you for that. So please, in you review, tell me what you thought. I'd appreciate it.

So… I guess that's it. If anything else doesn't make sense, tell me, and you will receive virtual cookies. No joke. Okay, maybe it is a joke.


End file.
